Ferris Wheel
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Inspiré de l'un des deux romans. Todoroki et Midoriya vont dans un parc d'attraction pour leur premier rendez-vous en amoureux. A cette occasion, Todoroki décide d'avoir son premier baiser avec son petit ami. Mais même les plus courageux peuvent se retrouver face à un obstacle trop haut pour eux !


_Vendredi soir, lycée de Yuei…_

La fin des cours avait sonné depuis un certain temps déjà, pourtant les élèves continuaient de sortir Yuei par petit groupe.

Deux jeunes garçons saluèrent leurs amis avant de se mette en chemin de leur côté.

Todoroki se mordit la lèvre d'un geste nerveux avant de se lancer, inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage.

_ Midoriya… Tu te souviens, un peu avant les portes ouvertes de l'école, enfin, la mise en scène d'Aizawa… Iida nous avait proposé d'aller dans un parc d'attraction, mais ni toi ni moi n'avons pu y aller. Voilà… J'aimerai bien qu'on y aille… ensemble.

Le visage de Midoriya se fendit d'un large sourire.

_ C'est vrai ? Tu avais pourtant l'air d'être le moins emballé par cette idée ! Je vais aller prévenir Iida-kun pour qu'on puisse organiser ça !

Le jeune homme s'éloigna immédiatement d'un pas rapide, pressé d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son ami.

Todoroki se précipita pour le retenir par la main. Une main couverte de cicatrice dont il se sentirait à jamais responsable.

_ Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Quand je dis ensemble c'est… juste toi et moi…

La bouche de Midoriya s'ouvrit en un ''O'' parfait alors que ses joues constellées de taches de rousseurs prenaient une teinte grenat très proche des cheveux de Todoroki.

Ils restèrent plantés face à face, en silence, les joues rouges.

Midoriya finit par croiser le regard de Todoroki et esquissa un sourire presque intimidé.

_ Todoroki-kun… Tu veux dire… un rendez-vous en… en amoureux ?

Le jeune homme au visage brûlé hocha la tête et tordant ses doigts avec nervosité. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'inviter Midoriya serait aussi éprouvant. Et qu'attendre sa réponse serait aussi angoissant ! Même affronter Stain ne l'avait pas autant effrayé ! Surtout que son invitation n'était pas totalement désintéressée. Il voulait instaurer l'ambiance idéale pour une chose bien particulière.

Un baiser.

Cela faisait un certain temps maintenant que Midoriya et lui s'était avoué leurs sentiments mais leur relation n'avait pas véritablement évoluée. Et le désir de poser ses lèvres contre celle de Midoriya se faisait de plus en plus présent.

Todoroki retint un soupir, toujours dans l'attente de sa réponse.

_ Di… Dimanche, je n'ai rien de prévu… Si ça te va…

_ Ou… Oui, je suis libre aussi…

Mortifiés, Midoriya et Todoroki se mirent en chemin côte à côte, incapable de se regarder ni même d'échanger un mot.

Mais au fond, ce silence gêné entre deux amoureux n'était pas si désagréable.

_oOo_

_Le dimanche suivant, chez les Midoriya…_

Midoriya observa son reflet dans le miroir et rajusta un peu le col de son pull à capuche blanc cassé par-dessus sa veste vert feuille. Il était nerveux. Cette sortie au parc d'attraction, c'était son premier rendez-vous avec Todoroki.

_ Tu es très beau, Izuku ! Dis-moi un peu… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec sa mère, une petite femme rondouillette au grand sourire lumineux.

_ Qu… Qui ?

_ Voyons, tu te fais tout beau, tu vas dans un parc d'attraction… je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Tu as un rendez-vous avec une fille !

Le jeune homme s'empourpra et agita les mains devant son visage comme à son habitude dès qu'il se trouvait dans une situation gênante, souvent face à la gent féminine.

La mère de Midoriya sourit largement, heureuse. Son fils venait d'entrer au lycée, c'était de son âge d'avoir une petite amie ! Elle passa en revue les filles de sa classe qu'elle avait vu lors de la journée portes ouvertes, si l'on pouvait qualifier ce jour-là de portes ouvertes à proprement parler.

Le souvenir de son petit Izuku rougissant face à une pétillante jeune fille surgit dans sa mémoire.

_ Ah, je sais ! C'est cette petite brunette aux joues rose ! Celle qui fait voler des objets !

_ Maman !

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle avant de regarder l'heure.

_ Ah ! Je suis en retard !

Il s'enfuit à toute vitesse hors de son appartement.

Une fois dans le train, le jeune homme regarda sur son téléphone les actualités concernant ses super-héros préférés, mais son esprit était déjà dans le parc d'attraction. Avec Todoroki.

Il se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant l'enthousiasme de sa mère à l'idée qu'il ait une petite-amie. Comment régirait-elle si elle savait que s'il avait mit un soin particulier à son apparence pour son rendez-vous, c'était pour un garçon ?

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de pense à ce genre de chose.

_oOo_

_Chez les Todoroki…_

Fuyumi observa son jeune frère d'un œil critique. Elle pouvant sentir dans son dos le reste de la fratrie les regarder avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que leur glacial Shouto annonçait avoir un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un !

Fuyumi secoua la tête avec approbation avant de sourire.

Son petit frère lui paraissait très bien, avec sa veste beige et sa longue écharpe bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas un simple rendez-vous entre amis, mais plutôt une sortie en amoureux.

_ Tu es très beau, petit frère ! Ton rendez-vous ne pourra pas dire le contraire ! Maintenant file, il ne faut jamais faire attendre son amoureux !

Todoroki esquissa un sourire incertain avant de sortir de chez lui, anxieux.

Il ne réalisa qu'une fois dehors que sa sœur avait parlé au masculin. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas qu'elle est comprit que son rendez-vous était un garçon. Probablement avait-elle-même comprit qu'il s'agissait de Midoriya. Fuyumi était vraiment redoutable quand elle s'y mettait !

_oOo_

_Entrée du parc d'attraction Zoo Dreamland…_

Midoriya s'arrêta de courir et observa Todoroki avec attention. Il semblait l'attendre avec une certaine impatience, scrutant les visages à la recherche de quelqu'un. De lui.

Midoriya s'approcha de lui, se cramponnant à un pan de la veste verte passée par-dessus son sweet blanc.

Le manteau beige légèrement cintré et l'écharpe bleu de Todoroki lui allait très bien.

Il se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix, craignant de ne laisser s'échapper qu'un couinement angoissé.

_ Todoroki-kun ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore se retourna et regarda Midoriya avec un sourire légèrement incertain.

_ Midoriya…

Ils restèrent planté face à face sans trop savoir quoi dire ni faire avant de finalement se décider à se diriger vers l'intérieur du parc.

_oOo_

Si le début de leur sortie fut placé sous le signe du silence gêné, rapidement, les deux garçons commencèrent à parler. Des sujets légers et sans importances, de ceux que l'ont aborde sans difficultés.

Ils montèrent dans plusieurs attractions, finissant par discuter à bâtons rompus de ce qu'ils avaient préférés dans telles ou telles attractions.

Midoriya tapota son menton en réfléchissant face à un panneau représentant le plan du parc.

_ Nous ne sommes pas allé par là-bas…

_ Oh ! Une grande roue.

_ Tu veux y aller, Todoroki-kun ?

_ Je ne disais pas ça pour ça !

_oOo_

Todoroki observa le panorama qui s'offrait à leur vue depuis le sommet de la grande roue.

La musique romantique diffusée en fond sonore ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Ni l'étroitesse de la cabine qui le faisait toucher les genoux de Midoriya avec les siens au moindre mouvement.

Il observa Midoriya manger de bon appétit sa barbe-à-papa en se léchant les doigts avec une gourmandise évidente.

Todoroki s'en voulut de trouver cette scène emplie d'innocence terriblement… attirante.

Serait-il sur le point de devenir comme Mineta Minoru, mais seulement envers Midoriya ?

Ou bien était-ce simplement sa frustration de ne toujours pas avoir trouvé l'occasion d'embrasser le jeune homme qui se manifestait ?

La grande roue aurait était un lieu idéal pour leur premier baiser, bien que terriblement cliché. Mais s'il avait eu assez de courage pour défier Stain, il n'en avait absolument pas pour un geste aussi simple qu'un baiser.

_ Todoroki-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne dis rien depuis qu'on est monté…

_ Ha ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien !

_ Tu es sûr ? … Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'amuse pas beaucoup…

Todoroki sentit son estomac se nouer en voyant l'air affligé de Midoriya. Il tendit les mains sans réfléchir et prit doucement le visage de son vis-à-vis.

_ Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, Midoriya ! Je… Je suis juste nerveux. Très nerveux, même ! C'est notre premier rendez-vous en tête à tête et… Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ou faire… Je ne veux pas que tu en garde un mauvais souvenir !

Midoriya ouvrit la bouche, ses joues s'empourprant vivement. Il saisit les mains de Todoroki en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Je n'en garderais pas un mauvais souvenir ! Tu es avec moi alors c'est forcément génial !

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, moins tendu qu'au début.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le manège à la fin du tour et s'assirent sur un banc juste à côté.

Midoriya observa le profil de Todoroki avant de baisser la tête. Malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans la grande roue, le jeune homme au visage brûlé avait l'air triste.

Todoroki soupira légèrement. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Midoriya, il manquait de courage pour ça.

_ Todoroki-kun ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore tourna la tête vers son petit ami. Midoriya le tira vers lui par son écharpe bleue et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Todoroki qui prit son visage constellé de taches de rousseur entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau.

_oOo_

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque les deux amoureux quittèrent le parc d'attraction avec une différence notable comparée à la façon dont ils y étaient entrés. Cette fois, ils se tenaient par la main et n'hésitaient plus à se regarder en souriant.

Todoroki raccompagna Midoriya jusqu'au croisement où leurs chemins se séparaient pour rentrer chez eux.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Midoriya sans hésiter.

_ A demain, Midoriya.

Le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur lui fit son plus beau sourire et agita la main alors que Todoroki s'éloignait avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Todoroki-kun, à demain !


End file.
